Reflections of Courageous Fire
by Vialana
Summary: Taichi/Daisuke :: Daisuke's feeling a bit depressed with the way his friends have been treating him. Only Taichi seems to care enough to help him.


****

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Digimon or any of the characters featured in this fan fic.

__

Yay me! My first Taisuke fic. This sort of ties in with my fic The Not-So-Best Trip Ever, but you don't have to read if you don't want to, this is completely separate almost, like a back-story. This is about a year or two after the end of 02, Tai's 16, Dai's 13. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

****

Reflections of Courageous Fire

"Woo-hoo! We won!" Daisuke grinned ecstatically as he ran towards the stands after scoring the winning goal for his team. "Hey Tai! Did you see that?"

Taichi grinned at his young friend and gave him a thumbs up from his seat on the bench. Truthfully, he wanted to run down there and yell and laugh and embrace his friend tightly, but he was still injured from the last game. He should have been out there with them, playing his heart out alongside the enthusiastic young boy, but he was here, in the stands.

He hated being in the stands.

After the congratulations had been made by the other team, Daisuke ran up the stairs to his older teammate and grinned in a silly manner. "Did you see that last goal Taichi?"

"I did." Taichi stood up, careful to not place too much strain on his ankle. He smiled at Daisuke. "I'm really proud of you Dai, you've come so far."

Daisuke blushed. "Thanks Tai, that means a lot." He looked around and his face fell a bit. "Couldn't anyone else make it?"

"Takeru was here for a little while."

"Yeah, I saw him before the game. He told me about his basketball game. I was planning to head there and watch the end."

"I might join you."

"What about everyone else?"

Taichi sighed. "Matt was really sorry, but his band's got the gig tonight. He couldn't even make it to Takeru's final. He was really bummed about it." Daisuke nodded. "Ken had his own final, as you know, in Tamachi and Mimi's in America."

Daisuke frowned. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"They're the only digi-destined I knew with legitimate excuses. Although," Taichi grinned a bit sheepishly, "I think Kou's avoiding me for some reason, so that might be why he didn't come."

Daisuke sighed and shook his head at his older friend. "What did you do this time?"

"I think it was something about his new computer. I really don't know. As soon as it started to spark I got out of there as fast as I could."

Daisuke laughed and even Taichi managed a grin at the situation.

"So," Daisuke asked as soon as he'd clamed down, "are you going to the awards ceremony after party next week?"

"I hope so. I've got an appointment with the physio, but that should be early in the afternoon. There's no way I'd want to miss it."

Daisuke looked a bit nervous before he asked the question he'd wanted to for a while. "Will Hikari be there?"

Taichi frowned. "I'm not sure."

Daisuke sighed and nodded. "Guess it was too much to hope. Oh well." He looked over his shoulder as his teammates called him back down. "You coming?"

"No, I think I'll stay here until you're ready to head to Takeru's game."

"Sure. Hey, I wish you could have been with us today, we missed you on the field."

"You guys seemed fine without me."

"Tai," Daisuke picked up on his captain's sarcastic tone, "you know you're more than an essential part of the team. You're our captain, we couldn't have made it this far without you and even just by being here when you're injured helped us win."

Taichi smiled, amazed at the way that Daisuke could cheer people up with barely any effort. It was a natural talent of the boy's that he envied. What cheered him up even more was the fact that Daisuke was completely sincere with everything he said. "Thanks Dai," Taichi answered him. "You go celebrate with the team."

"Only if you join us." Taichi grinned and wrapped an arm around Dai's shoulders so the younger Child could help him down the stairs. When they reached the bottom, the two of them were surrounded by their elated teammates and pulled into a huge team hug. 

Taichi and Daisuke grinned at each other as the joyful air of the rest of the team rubbed off on them even more. And why shouldn't it? They did win the regional championships after all. Now all they had to look forward to was the ceremony and trophy giving next week.

Daisuke couldn't help but think, _This is one of the best times of my life._

***

The whistle blew for the end of the game and the home crowd cheered as their team was declared the winner of one of the most furious and fantastic games of basketball they'd ever seen played.

Of course, most of this was due to the captain, Takashi Takeru and his fantastic skills, but surrounding him was one of the best teams to ever come from the district.

Daisuke grinned and flashed his friend a smile and he looked up to where he and Taichi were sitting. Takeru smiled and waved at them before being picked up by his teammates and carried around the court.

"This is so cool, I'm glad we got to watch this last part of the game."

"Yeah." Taichi grinned. "It was a close one definitely. Matt's going to be sorry he missed this one."

"I know." Daisuke frowned and seemed to droop slightly as he noticed the small crowd of people gathering around Takeru. "Guess Hikari couldn't make it to our game."

Taichi followed Daisuke's gaze and empathised with the boy. Here were all of his friends gathered around Takeru, and none of them had shown up to their game. Taichi knew though, that if he'd been playing, Hikari would have made some time for the game.

"Guess not." Taichi was slightly annoyed with his sister. She did actually promise to come to the game, but never showed. "Do you want to go down and congratulate him?"

"Sure." Daisuke once again helped Taichi to the floor and they walked over to the group of digi-destined. "Hey guys." He grinned, barely noticing their smiles of greeting (some of which were slightly guilty). "Hey Takeru, fantastic game."

Takeru grinned. "Thanks. How much did you see?"

"Last quarter and a bit of the third."

"Then you got to see our best quarter."

"Yeah, I noticed it was a bit tight. You guys were having a bit of trouble in defence out there, but as soon as you got back on the offence, man you guys were great."

"Thanks." Takeru blushed slightly at the praise then grinned suddenly. "Hey, how did you guys go?"

Daisuke grinned. "We won! 4-3. I got the winning goal in the last two minutes."

"Excellent. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for all of it."

Daisuke shrugged it off. "Nah, it's cool. I wish I could have seen your game, and Ken's. I've got to go ring him when I get home."

"Ring me and tell me the score when you're done."

"How about you both just ask him when he comes to the concert tonight?" The two engrossed boys looked over at Taichi and the others who were a bit bored by the conversation and grinned sheepishly.

"I never thought of that," Daisuke admitted. "But I still want to call him when I get home."

"So, do you guys want to join us for a celebratory milkshake or something?" Miyako suggested.

Daisuke shook his head. "Can't, I've got to get changed still and you know how I am. By the time I'm done, it'll be time for the concert." Everyone laughed at this.

"Yeah, I'm in the same boat," Taichi admitted. "I've got to get home early so I can get ready."

"I'll help you." Daisuke blushed suddenly as he thought of how Taichi could take this. "Get home I mean."

Taichi grinned, understanding why Daisuke blushed. "Sure. Thanks Dai."

"No problem. We should probably head out now then." Taichi nodded and slung his arm around Daisuke's shoulder again. "We'll see you guys later tonight then."

"See you Daisuke," Takeru called out with a wave. "Bye Tai." The others all waved to the two as they left the court.

***

"That's so cool. Man, I wish I could have faced you guys in the finals, I know that would have been such a cool game. It sucks that they decided to split up the districts like this." Daisuke was rushing around his room with the cordless phone to his ear trying to find his clothes for tonight. He'd just gotten out of the shower and had called Ken immediately, not even bothering to get dressed properly first and he was still running late.

Of course, he had helped Taichi get home and he had to be polite and accept Mrs. Yagami's hospitality when she learned of their win and have a snack and a talk with her and Taichi. So by the time he got home, he was running a bit behind.

"Hey, are you still coming tonight?" Daisuke asked, stopping in the middle of his room. After hearing a reaffirming statement from Ken he smiled. "Great. You can tell me more at the concert. And you can talk with Takeru. He seemed excited about your game. Oh, he won, of course, this is Takeru and his team we're talking about. Okay, right. See you then. Bye." Daisuke hung up and quickly ran out to put the phone back on the holder.

He sighed going back into his bedroom. He still had to pick an outfit. He rummaged through his wardrobe once again and finally found a pair of dark blue jeans. "Wow, I haven't worn these in a while." Daisuke pulled them on and flushed slightly as he remembered why he didn't wear them. "Man these are tight." He looked down at the waistline, noticing the pants were only tight around his thighs. "Maybe they're meant to be tight fitting, they're all right around my hips." He shrugged and searched through his drawers for a top now. He pulled out a simple sleeveless black top and pulled it on. Then he grabbed a light blue long-sleeved shirt that was slightly big for him and threw that on over the top.

He studied himself in the mirror and grinned. "Hey, this doesn't look too bad." Then he frowned, thinking of his shoes. His sneakers wouldn't really go with the outfit, then he remembered the pair of boots Yamato had insisted he buy when they went shopping one time and quickly searched for them and pulled them on, pulling the jean legs down over the top. A quick check of his hair and goggles and he was all set. He grabbed his wallet and keys and left a quick note for his parents, who weren't home yet then left to go and pick up Taichi and Hikari to head off to the concert.

Daisuke smiled at Taichi as he opened their apartment door then frowned. "Hey, you shouldn't be moving more than necessary."

Taichi rolled his eyes. "You sound like my mother.'

"I heard that Taichi!" Taichi grinned at his mother's rebuke.

"I know you did. I'll see you later tonight okay."

"Okay. Have fun at the concert Tai." Taichi exited the apartment, alone to Daisuke's surprise.

"Hikari's not with you?"

"She mentioned something about meeting up with Takeru before going to the concert." Daisuke nodded a bit dejectedly at this then smiled at Taichi.

"Guess it's just us then."

Taichi grinned back. "Guess so. Shall we then?" He held his arm out for Daisuke to laughingly take and they headed off to Yamato's concert.

***

Daisuke grinned and waved as Ken came over to them as soon as he saw them.

"Hey Ken! You made it!"

"I told you I would." Ken grinned at his best friend, then at Taichi. "Hey Tai."

"Ken. So, tell me about your final."

Ken grinned. "It was so close. I don't think I've ever had such a close game in my life." Daisuke coughed and raised an eyebrow. "One-on-one doesn't count Dai."

"That's what you think."

Ken rolled his eyes and continued. "Anyway, we were tied at two apiece until the last ten minutes when I got a goal. We managed to keep the ball from getting close to our end after that and won."

Taichi grinned. "Fantastic Ken, you guys must be really proud."

"Yeah. I wish we could have faced you guys this year."

"Well you wouldn't be facing me next year anyway," Taichi smiled sadly. "I'm moving up a grade into the senior league."

"Hey yeah," Daisuke frowned suddenly. "I almost forgot about that. We'll definitely miss you from our team, it won't be the same."

"Some of the other guys are moving up as well, we're all too old. It's a shame, but it has to happen eventually." Taichi sighed. "But hey, let's go find the others."

"Sure."

"I saw Hikari with Miyako and Sora over that way." Ken pointed. "But Iori's with Koushiro and Jyou over that way." Ken pointed in another direction.

"Uh, lets try someone else." Tai suggested weakly.

Ken groaned. "Did you blow up another of Kou's computers?" Taichi laughed nervously and nodded. Ken sighed. "Maybe we should try and find Takeru then."

"He didn't come with Hikari?" Taichi frowned slightly. Ken shook his head. "Hmm, he must be with Yamato then." Taichi frowned. "Well, you guys go socialise and I'll try and get in and find us good seats."

Daisuke shook his head. "No, I said I'd help you.' He smiled apologetically at Ken. "Why don't we meet up after we get inside."

Ken grinned. "Sure. I'll go tell everyone you guys are saving us seats. See you guys in a bit." He walked back over to go and talk with Koushiro, Jyou and Iori.

"You don't have to do this you know Dai," Taichi tried to protest, but Daisuke cut him off.

"I know I don't, but you're my friend Tai, I want to help you."

Taichi blushed slightly. "Thanks Dai." He smiled at the younger boy then frowned slightly, noticing something. "Hey, by the way, you're outfit looks great." He grinned making the boy blush slightly.

"Thanks," Daisuke mumbled with a small smile.

Even being here early, the two of them had hard time trying to find a bunch of seats together. Eventually they settled for somewhere in the middle of the hall and to the side, near an exit. They managed to find five unoccupied seats in two rows.

Helping Taichi sit down, Daisuke spotted a familiar figure.

"Takeru!" He called out. The blond turned hearing his name and grinned. He walked over to them.

"Hey Tai, Daisuke. Looks like you guys are the first ones here."

"No, everyone's still outside since the concert doesn't start for a while." Daisuke gestured for him to sit. "You want to join us?"

"Sure." Takeru sat in the front row and turned around so he could talk to the two boys. "Did you manage to talk to Ken?"

"Yeah. He won. He's going to tell us about it later, when he and the others finally decide to come in. Did you get to see Yamato and tell him about your game?"

"Yeah. I think Hikari wanted to walk with me to the concert, but I really wanted to talk to 'Mato before everyone got here for the concert. He tends to get really nervous when the crowd starts to show up and he's hard to talk to then.

"Really?" Daisuke looked surprised. "I never would have thought that."

"No, it's true," Taichi agreed. "The first concert, this tiny thing for school, that Matt did, he got so freaked out. I had to literally dump a bucket of water on him before he went on. Of course then he was too pissed off at me to be nervous." Takeru and Daisuke laughed at this. They could imagine Taichi doing this to his best friend.

"I guess he shouldn't have too much longer to be nervous though." Daisuke looked at his watch. "He's starting in a few minutes." As if on cue, a huge group of people wandered into the hall talking loudly and searching around for seats. Daisuke and Takeru waved at the others as they entered, calling them over.

Ken sat down on Daisuke's other side with Jyou and Sora beside him. Miyako and Hikari sat on one side of Takeru while Iori and Koushiro sat on the other. Takeru grinned at Ken, sitting directly behind him, and inquired after his game, getting Taichi and Daisuke talking as well for a while until the light darkened and the concert began.

***

"You were great Matt." Taichi grinned at his best friend.

"Thanks Tai, it's a load of crap, but thanks none the less."

"No," Daisuke protested. "It's true, you were fantastic out there Matt. You always are." He grinned at the older boy.

Taichi pointed to the boy beside him. "See, it's not just me who's lying."

"Hey! I'm not lying!"

Yamato grinned. "I know Daisuke. Thanks." He stretched and yawned slightly. "Man I'm tired. I hardly got any sleep last night and I had to get up early for this gig to prepare properly and have a few more practices."

"You want us to leave?" Taichi asked.

Yamato shook his head. "No, I like your company." He grinned. "You compliment me and give me praise and make me feel good." Yamato had to duck as Taichi threw a pillow at him.

The group had migrated to various houses after the concert. Hikari was staying over with Miyako, the two of them had left with Iori, who was walking home with them. Koushiro and Ken had left almost immediately after the concert, having to do things the next day that needed sleep. Sora and Jyou had gone off somewhere together after saying goodbye to everyone. This basically left Takeru, Taichi and Daisuke to hang out with Yamato after finally leaving the band. They'd gone back to Yamato's apartment and had decided to stay over. Taichi and Daisuke called their parents to tell them. Takeru was already staying over for the weekend.

"So what have you planned in terms of entertainment?" Taichi asked, lazing on the couch.

"You know where my videos and dvd's are."

Taichi grinned. "Can't, I'm a cripple. Go and be a good host and get them for me." Yamato glared at him and reluctantly got up.

"You know, that isn't going to work forever. You're going to either heal, or I'll get sick of it and make you get up anyway."

Taichi shrugged. "That'll be at least a week in coming, either way."

"So what do you want to watch?" Yamato read out a list of names.

Taichi shrugged. "Don't know. Dai? TK?"

Daisuke shrugged. "I'm not fussed."

Takeru yawned. "I'm probably going to fall asleep during it, so I don't really care."

Yamato sighed. "Fine, I'll chose." He picked a movie at random and put it on, moving back to the couch to sit beside Takeru, who moved over and leaned sleepily against him. Yamato smiled gently and put his arm around his younger sibling. Taichi was lying over most of the other couch, his head in Daisuke's lap, but the younger boy didn't seem to mind. He'd taken it upon himself to help and pamper Taichi for all of his injury time.

Yamato smiled over at the two of them. It was really sweet of Daisuke to do that, but then Taichi had always been the boy's idol. If it had been Yamato, Taichi would have already driven him up the walls, but Daisuke was a patient boy, and Taichi probably treated him slightly different to Yamato anyway, more like a younger brother than anything else. Like Yamato treated Takeru. Yamato looked down at his sleepy brother and smiled softly.

Takeru was the first to fall asleep, only half-an-hour into the movie. Yamato moved the boy into a slightly more comfortable position, lying him on his lap, much like how Taichi was positioned on Daisuke. The other young digi-destined was looking a bit tired himself and seemed to be drooping off, leaning on the side of the couch.

By the end of the movie Daisuke had drifted off into a light sleep. He vaguely heard Yamato get up and turn the television off, making sure that he didn't wake Takeru in the process.

"Should we wake him?" Yamato whispered softly. Daisuke could hear them, though he was only barely conscious of the conversation going on over his head.

"No," Taichi replied just as quietly. "We can put him here. He'll be fine. Same with Takeru. Just help me get up." Daisuke felt the couch shift slightly as Yamato helped Taichi up, then he felt Yamato moved him into a move comfortable position on the couch and cover him with a thick blanket.

"So where were you going to sleep?" Yamato asked Taichi. "You can bunk in with me if you want, the bed should be big enough for the both of us. I'll just grab a blanket for Takeru then we might as well head in."

"Sure." Daisuke heard Yamato's footsteps fade away a he moved into another room.

Then, surprisingly, he felt soft fingers gently brushing his cheek.

"Dai," Taichi whispered, "you don't know what it means to me that someone like you would care so much about me. I wish I could tell you, but I don't know if the words would come out if you were looking at me like you usually do." Taichi laughed softly. "I love that look, you're always so eager and happy, you somehow manage to cheer me up just by being there. You're an amazing guy Dai, but I don't think you realise how amazing and I don't think some other people do either, including our friends. But I do, I just wish I could tell you that when you're awake to hear it."

Yamato reentered the room at that moment and draped a blanket over his younger brother before turning to Taichi and helping him into his room.

Daisuke, still slipping deeper into unconsciousness, pondered over Taichi's words, a soft smile coming to his face.

***

Daisuke sighed as he looked around at the people.

He'd spotted his teammates earlier, but they were occupied and Daisuke really wasn't in the mood for partying, despite the fact that this party was basically to commemorate how he and his team had won the regional finals. It wasn't the party itself, or his teammates that had him disheartened, it was something that had happened earlier that day. Hell, his whole week had been bad.

"Dai?"

Daisuke spun around, a grin coming to his face as he recognised the voice. "Tai!" He ran over to hug the older boy. "You made it. I was hoping you would. How's your ankle? What did the physio say?"

Taichi grinned. "I'm fine if I don't do anything too strenuous over the next weeks. Considering the season's over, I don't think I'll have a major problem following those orders."

"You're never good at following orders though."

"Hey!" Taichi glowered playfully at the smirking boy. "Well, you're not one to talk either."

"Guess we're kind of alike in that respect."

"True." Taichi sipped at a drink and stood with Daisuke by one of the small fires. The soccer club had decided to have the party outdoors at the fields, making it a celebratory event for the district and anyone who wanted to come. There were people everywhere, from the club, or invitees from various members of the club. Daisuke had gotten a bit overwhelmed by the noise and sought out an isolated part of the fields.

"So what brings you out here?" Daisuke asked curiously.

"You," Taichi answered simply.

Daisuke shrugged, though inside he was beaming. "And what's so great about me that you would give up the companionship and enjoyable atmosphere over yonder?" Daisuke nodded his head in the direction of the crowd gathered near the buildings.

"Aren't you and your company enough reasons for me?" Daisuke shrugged, knowing that it wasn't the only reason. Taichi sighed. "Also I was worried about you. You haven't been yourself tonight, and you've been kind of subdued this whole week."

"Maybe I'm just feeling a bit down."

Taichi looked at him sternly. "Don't give me that Dai, something's happened."

"Do we really have to talk about this?" Daisuke asked pleadingly. "Can't we just enjoy the party or something."

"I would if I knew that any enjoyment you showed wasn't an act."

Daisuke sighed. "I'll try Tai, I really will, but I still don't feel like being around all those people right now."

"We don't have to go over there to have a good time." Taichi grinned. "After all, you are hanging with me, it's always fun being around me."

Daisuke laughed at Taichi's boast. "You're as bad as I am."

"You must have copied your cheerfulness from me." Daisuke shoved Taichi lightly, making the boy squawk indignantly. "Just because you're jealous of me doesn't … hey!"

Daisuke poked his tongue out at Taichi and grinned. "What were you saying? I? Jealous? Of you? I don't think so. If anything, you're jealous of my natural talent to lighten the mood at any occasion."

Taichi snorted. "Yeah right. As if I couldn't do that anyway. Look at you now and see how good I am at cheering the mood."

Daisuke smiled. "Yeah, I guess you are."

Taichi flung an arm around Daisuke's shoulders and smiled at him. "You don't have to hide anything from me Dai, I just want to help you. Isn't that what friends are for?" Daisuke smiled softly and chuckled, hearing his own words come back to haunt him.

"Yeah, that's what friends are for." He sighed and pulled away slightly. Taichi let him go so Daisuke could put his hands in his pockets and stare into the fire. "I get the feeling though, that you're one of the only real friends I have Tai."

"What?" Taichi looked shocked.

"I know that Ken's my best friend and he's always there when I need him, but I don't get to see him every day. That's fine, I guess, I mean, it would be. But it's a bit hard sometimes when they ignore me."

"Daisuke," Taichi whispered sadly. "They really do care for you."

"Are you sure?' Daisuke turned to face the older boy bitterly. "Funny, I don't feel it. I guess Yamato likes me, but like Ken, he's not always around and he has lots of other things on. You too, you've got other things on in your life, but you sill manage to stick with me at times. I appreciate that."

"What about Takeru?"

"We're still getting over the whole 'mutual dislike' thing we had a while ago. He's trying, but he's the only one. This week made me realise that I suppose. But what happened today just topped it all."

Taichi grew apprehensive seeing the pain in Daisuke's eyes as he continued to stare into the depths of the fire. "What happened today Daisuke?" he finally asked.

"I would have thought you'd know already. Can I just ask, why the hell does everyone still think I'm in love with your sister? Even before, what I felt was never love, it was just a crush. I knew that, so why does everyone keep bringing it up?"

"What happened Daisuke?" Taichi stepped closer and forced Daisuke to look up at him through teary eyes. He looked at him softly and spoke gently. "Please Dai, tell me."

"Do you think my cheerfulness is always natural? It's not. I feel pain like everyone else, I can be hurt and I don't bounce back as easily as you think. I like being happy, it makes others feel good too, I like helping people, I like being around them, I like doing things that do good. You understand that, you're just like that."

"Dai," Taichi whispered softly. He was pained to see the tears running down Daisuke's cheeks.

"But I guess it's only a matter of time before you get sick of me too, right Tai? You'll end up getting bored of me once I've outlived whatever use you have for me, just like your sister."

"Dai, what did Kari do?" Taichi looked upset. "What did she say?"

"Does it really matter?" Daisuke looked directly at Taichi, revealing the deep hurt he felt. "All that matters is that none of them consider me worthy of their time, I'm just a one-dimensional thing that doesn't feel or hurt when they say something demeaning to me. I'm just sick of everyone thinking the same thing about me. They're not my friends. They don't even care about me. Hikari only proved that to me today." Daisuke turned away, not wanting Taichi to see his tears any more.

"I care," Taichi whispered.

Daisuke whirled around, surprised. He briefly looked into his idol's eyes before they closed and Taichi leaned in to kiss him.

Daisuke's eyes widened with the action and he could only stand there, not responding to the soft lingering touch of Taichi's lips on his.

Taichi leaned back and opened his eyes and looked into Daisuke's shocked wide eyes of his young friend. He looked away, slightly pained by the lack of a reaction, but determined to let Daisuke know how he felt.

"I do care, Dai," Taichi breathed gently. "I've always cared. I just wanted you to know that." Taichi looked into Daisuke's eyes once more then turned and walked away from the fire into the cold night, leaving the younger child of Courage to stare after him in contemplation.

***

Taichi looked over at his digital clock.

10:17

He'd spent the past eleven hours evading sleep and contemplating his situation with Daisuke. The boy was obviously shocked and possibly appalled by his actions. He didn't know what he'd been thinking, but truthfully, his feelings for the young boy had grown and had been heightened by his sweet caring nature. Taichi couldn't help it. When Daisuke had poured his broken heart out to him, he had tried to think of a way to show the boy that he wasn't as alone he thought he was.

He'd failed miserably. Daisuke probably hated him.

"That was so stupid," Taichi muttered.

"What was?" Taichi looked over to see his sister standing in the open doorway.

"Something I did yesterday. I think I upset Daisuke."

Hikari shrugged and smiled at him. "You shouldn't worry too much. It's just Daisuke, he'll bounce back. He always does." 

Taichi frowned at her words, but Hikari didn't notice.

"Dad asked me to get you up."

"Whatever," Taichi muttered. Hikari frowned slightly at his attitude then shrugged and shut the door. Taichi sighed as she left, still lying on his bed.

"That was stupid."

***

Daisuke shifted nervously on his feet, his hand reaching out to knock on the door then snapping back in fear.

"What am I doing?" he murmured. "It's just Taichi, there's nothing to be afraid of. Don't be such a coward Dai, you are the Child of Courage after all." Exhaling sharply, Daisuke knocked on the door finally.

"Coming." Hikari beamed as she opened the door. "Oh, hi Daisuke. What's up?"

"Is Tai up yet?"

"I just got him up. He's in his room." Hikari stood aside so he could enter.

"Thanks." Daisuke stepped past her without another look. He was still a bit sore about how she had been ignoring him lately. Her knocked on Taichi's door.

"Come in," he heard the reply.

Taichi straightened and turned as the door opened and gaped like an idiot as Daisuke entered his room and shut the door firmly behind him.

"Dai, what are you doing here?"

Daisuke stared at Taichi in surprise and blushed slightly. Taichi was still in his boxers. Only his boxers. He'd just picked up a shirt and was holding it as though he was about to put it on.

Taichi frowned slightly as Daisuke didn't answer and just stared at him. He looked down and, seeing his lack of dress, flushed bright red himself. He quickly pulled on his shirt and grabbed a pair of pants and tugged them on too. "Sorry, he mumbled, not looking Daisuke in the eye.

"It's fine." Daisuke replied.

Taichi cleared his throat nervously. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I would have thought that would be obvious."

Taichi looked away again. "You want to know why I did it."

"The thought did cross my mind a lot."

"Sorry."

"Why are you apologising?" Taichi looked up at him in surprise. "Didn't you mean to do it or something?"

"No, I meant it, I just thought you felt a bit uncomfortable about it."

"Not really." Taichi's heart lifted slightly hearing that and he took a step closer.

"So then, why are you here?"

"To see if you lied to me." Daisuke stared at Taichi with open eyes. "I heard what you said last week, at Yamato's. That was the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me." Taichi blushed slightly and Daisuke smiled. "I was just wondering how much you cared about me."

"Dai, you have no idea how much you mean to me. You're one of my closest friends, one of the few people I would trust with my life." Taichi stepped closer and rested his hand against Daisuke's cheek, looking down at him with a gentle smile. "I care very deeply for you."

"That's all I need," Daisuke whispered. "To know that someone does care for me, truly cares for me." He looked up at Taichi with a smile. "I'm glad that you do, because I care for you too."

Taichi half-closed his eyes and leaned down, hesitating slightly as he looked at Daisuke. The younger boy closed his eye and leaned forward slightly. This was all the indication Taichi needed. He captured Daisuke's soft open lips with his, holding the boy close and showing how deeply he felt for him with a single lingering kiss.

__

AN: Aww, how sweet and fluffy was that! Oh, I love Taisuke and Daichi, it's so adorable, one of my four fave yaoi couples. I hope you guys enjoyed this little one-shot too.

Laters.


End file.
